Problems With Curious Kittens
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Munkustrap babysits two unruly kittens for the day and trouble happens. Big Trouble. Story is at a standstill until I can figure out where to go with it. Moved to CATS category.
1. Default Chapter

Problems With Curious Kittens  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 1

(Ok, so I'm going insane. I have like started a few CATS stories and the only way they are going to get updated is if I upload them  
for everyone to read. LOL. ^_^v An update to Kitten Flu is on it's way. Should be sometime either tomorrow or maybe even tonight.)

Demeter smiled contently from her watch spot as she watched Munkustrap groom himself down in his stove. "Oh, Munkus, will we ever be together?" She was in love with Munkustrap, that was all there was to it. Demeter had tried hiding it but every time she would look at another Tom she found herself thinking about Munkustrap.

Munkustrap sighed dreamily thinking about the Queen of his dreams. Now his job was getting a hold of her before another Tom did. She was beautiful, sexy and down right purrrfect!! If only she was his. That would be the day.

"MUNKUSTRAP!!"

The Tom sat up hard and hit his head on the top of the broken stove. "HUH?" He looked out and saw Jennyanydots and Jellylorum standing there. "Oh, Jelly, Jenny, what can I do for you?" He climbed out gingerly rubbing the bump on his head.

"We are needed at Katimish's house, she's having kittens. Can you please watch Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees for us while we're gone?"

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows, "Are they hyper right now?"

"My dear," Jennyanydots laughed, "they are kittens, you know very well that kittens have a endless supply of energy. Besides, both of them love you, they'll listen."

"For how long?"

"Only a few hours dear. Now we must be going." Jelly turned around and her voice turned hard, "MISTOFFELEES! TUMBLEBRUTUS! Get over here NOW! If I have to call you more than once you are both stuck inside for a week with no playing at all."

Up above Demeter laughed hysterically from her hiding spot, poor poor Munkus. Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus were about as bad as Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. Caused many problems and didn't know why.

A few seconds later two kittens came scampering over. Both sat obediantly in front of the Queen. "Yes Ma'am." Both chorused together.

"You are going to stay with Munkustrap. If I hear from him that you two were bad then you are both going to be in deep trouble. Got it?" Both kittens nodded and before the two Queens left they gave hugs to both.

Jelly pulled Munkustrap over and told him a few things, "First a warning, don't like Mistoffelees use to much magic. It makes him weak and tired. Second, if they get on your nerves just tell them to take a nap for awhile. Third if Mistoffelees senses something let him tell you. It usually comes in handy. Fourth, Tumblebrutus likes to get on Mistoffelees nerves, but that rarely happens."

Munkustrap nodded and watched them leave. Then he turned back to his two charges. Both were sitting there staring at him innocently. Mistoffelees was almost a Tom, he was a black kitten with a bunch of white fur on his chest. He was a magical kitten that could cast spells and such. Tumblebrutus was a normal cat in the sense of magic. He was older than Mistoffelees by six months. It doesn't seem to much but it is in Kitten Years. Tumblebrutus was brown and white. He had a cute patch of brown fur over his left eye. "Well you two, what do you want to do?"

Mistoffelees got shy and hid behind Tumblebrutus not replying. Tumblebrutus looked around and saw that the Queens had left them alone with Munkustrap. He didn't completely trust the other Tom.

"Quiet bunch aren't we?" Munkustrap had never seen these two this quiet before. He hoped that they weren't planning something. He turned around and looked up over his stove.

Demeter jumped when she saw Munkustrap staring right at her. A red tint appeared on her cheeks as he made his way up to her. What was she going to say? "Um, hello."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Who me?"

Down below Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus grinned at each other. "He's gone.."

"Did we scare him off?"

"Don't think so, he's not scared of anything." Tumblebrutus replied. The kitten looked up and saw a strand of cloth flying, "Wow, I bet we could climb up there."

"It looks dangerous..." Mistoffelees whispered. "Why?"

"Lets go."

"What if we fall?"

"We won't...if so I'll catch you."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, "Yeh, well what if your falling to?"

Tumblebrutus didn't have an answer for that one. "Aw come on. You're being chicken."

"Nuh-uh. That's really high up." Mistoffelees started over to the pile of junk, "We'd better get started if we're going to do it."

"You're really going to come with me?"

"Of course. Then we can tell the other kittens that we climbed the tallest pile in the whole junk yard."

"You think it's the tallest?" Tumblebrutus went up first and started climbing.

"Well, tallest I've ever seen." Mistoffelees remarked as he jumped from side to side each time going up another level.

"Slow down, if you don't then the pile of junk might fall and we'll go with it."

"Now who is scared of falling?"

"Not me. Beat you to the top."

"You're wishing."

Both kittens giggled and kept trying to beat each other as they climbed.

"What am I doing here? Aren't I allowed to be up here?"

"I guess, were you spying on me?"

Demeter blushed even redder if that was possible. She had been caught, red pawed and everything. "No...well, yes."

Then a pair of screams echoed through the junkyard. Munkustrap and Demeter turned around to see Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus falling. The pile of junk fell down with them burying both kittens instantly.

"Oh no." Munkustrap scampered down and started digging through the pile of junk. "Mistoffelees! Tumblebrutus! Can you hear me?" No answer came from the junkpile in front of him.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Problems With Curious Kittens  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 2

(Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!)

"Come on Tugger..." Bombalurina moaned as he kissed her again. "Stop doing this to me?"

"Doing what my dear?" Rum Tum Tugger replied pulling the Queen closer to him and placing his lips on hers.

Both fell off the 'bed' and onto the floor rolling around together. Bombalurina purred happily and stradled her boyfriend stroking his hair. "We'll have to tell the others our wonderful news."

"Oh? Or shall we keep it a secret?"

Bombalurina giggled and kissed him again. "I don't know."

"Tugger..."

The Tugger sighed and sat up to see Alonzo standing there. "What is it Alonzo?"

"There was an accident in the junkyard."

"And?"

"Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus are stuck under a pile of junk."

Tugger stood quickly straightening his belt and then he grabbed Alonzo by his arms and pushed him hard agaisnt the wall. "He is alright? Right?"

"W..Who?" Alonzo asked scared.

"Misto." Tugger already knew the answer when he saw the look in Alonzo's eyes. "He's not dead is he?"

"We don't know anything yet. Munkustrap is pretty upset about it though. The Toms are over there right now trying to move enough debri to pull them out."

Bombalurina squeezed Tugger's arm gently, "It's alright, Mistoffelees is strong. So is Tumblebrutus. They'll make it through."

Rum Tum Tugger pulled away and let go of Alonzo, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*

Munkustrap was near tears and he and the other Toms dug through the mess. "Anyone find anything yet?"

"I see an arm." Skimbleshanks shouted. He started digging again and this time faster. It was Tumblebrutus. "Brutus? Answer me lad."

Tumblebrutus opened his eyes in pain. What the heck happened? He saw Skimbleshanks staring at him. "Skimble? Everything hurts."

"Hang on." A few more moments of digging and they had enough to drag Tumblebrutus out of the pile.

Once out Plato took him and held him close. "Plato? Where is Misto?"

"Don't worry, they will find him."

"Are you sure? I promised I'd catch him and I didn't..." Tumblebrutus whispered then blacked out.

"Search around the same spot that Tumble was in. Misto will probably be there."

Munkustrap and Skimble obeyed not noticing the arrival of Alonzo and The Tugger. Bombalurina had stayed with the other Queens getting everything ready for them when they found the kittens.

"I found him. Mistoffelees, answer me." The black kitten made no move to reply. Rum pushed Munkustrap and Skimble out of the way kneeling in front of the hole. "Come on Misto, it's me Tugger, come on answer." Still the black kitten made no reply.

****

Early morning in the Junkyard The Tugger snored loudly. It had been the Jellicle Ball the night before so all of the cats were tired. "Tugger." Came a whisper.

"TUGGER!!!"

Rum jumped a mile when a small paw swiped at his nose. "Wha?" In front of him two black eyes stared at him."Mistoffelees, you silly kitten, go back to bed."

"Tell me about the ball."

"Why? Oh that's right...you're not old enough to come yet." Rum turned over on his back, which gave Mistoffelees an invitation to hop on top of the other Cat. The kitten giggled as Rum moved up and down giving him a little ride.

"Tell me please!!"

"Tell me first, what were you doing tonight?"

"Listening to stories told by Jelly's mom." Mistoffelees sighed and leaned on his elbows on Rum's chest. "It was very boring. In two years I get to join you at the Jellicle Ball."

"Oh? Really? And who gave you permission to join me at the Ball?" Rum asked poking Mistoffelees nose.

"You did. And when I do, I'll do all of my magic tricks for everyone."

"You know the rules, no magic. It makes you one tired kitten remember? Or have you forgotten?" Rum gave a serious father like glance at the black kitten.

"No," The black kitten sighed, "I haven't forgotten. How could I after I got screamed at by You, then Demeter, then Munkus, and then Bombalurina?"

"And what did I say?"

"No magic at all unless it's important." Mistoffelees replied. "If I do then I'm in trouble and you will put me in a closet forever."

"Exactly." Rum reached up and carrassed the kitten's hair. It was soft. "You, my cat, are going to be a hit with the Queens when you're older."

"Like you?"

"Exactly like me."

"Really?" Mistoffelees yawned and leaned forward. His head resting on Rum's chest.

"You're tired."

"Nuh-uh...I'm not tired."

"Yes you are... Go back to the kittens box."

"No," Mistoffelees replied sleepily, "I want to sleep with you."

"Fine." Rum sat up and took Mistoffelees in his arms and laid the kitten down beside him. "Go to sleep or I'll send you back to the kitten's box."

"Ok..."

"Mistoffelees..." Rum whispered as he pulled the kitten out. Mistoffelees was unconsious and his head laid on Rum's shoulder.

"Is he?"

Rum shook his head, "No, he's not dead. I can see his chest moving up and down. He's alive."

"Thank Goodness."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Problems With Curious Kittens  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3

(Ok this chappy is kind of short. ^^;)

Three hours later Mistoffelees still hadn't awoken. Munkustrap sighed and wiped tears away for the 100th time. "I could have prevented all of this."

"Munkus, stop blaming yourself."

"How can I? If I hadn't turned my back none of this would have happened."

Demeter sighed, "Then it's just as much as my fault as yours, I was the one spying. He's going to be ok."

Munkustrap looked over at the motionless kitten.

**_Munkustrap was walking home one day when he thought he heard something. It sounded like an explosion. He ran and in a clearing was Mistoffelees. What is he doing? He thought as he got closer. Then to his surprise another explosion went off. Mistoffelees pointed to the ground and a blue lightening bolt shot out of it hitting the ground._**

**_After the light went away Mistoffelees swayed on his feet then fell flat on his face. Quickly Munkustrap got up and ran down to him. "Mistoffelees? You alright?"_**

**_Mistoffelees opened his eyes and quickly wished he hadn't. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_**

**_Munkustrap helped the black kitten sit up, "You know the rules Quaxo."_**

**_"Please don't tell Rum. I don't want to be placed in a closet forever."_**

**_"A closet? Mistoffelees what are you talking about?"_**

**_"Tugger said that he'd put me in a closet if I did any magic. And I felt something weird, almost evil around here. I figured that it was important enough. Am I in trouble?_**

**_Munkustrap looked over at Mistoffelees and saw that the kitten was near tears. Mistoffelees tried to do things right, he really did. All he wanted was to help and be friends with everyone. The problem was that everyone was scared of him. The kittens were anyway. "Where was your feeling coming the strongest?"_**

**_Mistoffelees looked up tears were hanging in his innocent eyes. "What?"_**

**_"Show me where you felt it." Munkustrap stood helping the black kitten stand. "I won't hurt you, I promise."_**

**_"I...I felt it over there...." Mistoffelees led the Tom over by a hole in the pile of junk. When he got near it he tensed up, he felt it again._**

**_"What's wrong?" Munkustrap whispered._**

**_"I feel it again. It's strong..." Mistoffelees held his hands up and closed his eyes._**

**_Munkustrap saw what he was trying to do and took both hands into his. "Don't. You'll just wear yourself out. Let me look inside the hole."_**

**_Before anyone could McCavity jumped out and swiped at the kitten. Munkustrap pushed Mistoffelees away quickly. "GO! RUN! GO WARN THE OTHER JELLICLES!!"_**

**_"But, what about you?"_**

**_"Mistoffelees, listen to me and go."_**

**_Mistoffelees nodded and ran as fast as a frightened kitten could. "TUGGER!!! TUGGER!!"_**

**_Rum Tum Tugger walked out stretching, he'd just woken up from a nice cat nap. Next thing he knew he was on the ground. Something black was on top of him. "TUGGER!!!" What ever it was it was in hysterics._**

**_"Hang on there. Calm down." Tugger sat up and saw it was Mistoffelees. "Misto? What's wrong?"_**

**_"McCavitymunkustrapwarnjellicleshelphim."_**

**_The Tugger knew he wasn't getting anywhere like this. He grabbed the kitten's shoulders and looked into Mistoffelees' eyes, he saw fear and lots of it. "Repeat. Slowly."_**

**_"McCavity is here. Munkustrap told me to come warn the other Jellicles." Mistoffelees was shivering from fear, he was scared. "We need to go help him."_**

**_"No, you're not. Go back to the kitten's box with the rest of the kits. The other Toms can protect you better there. I'm going after Munkus." Mistoffelees was pushed towards the box and Rum ran._**

**_In the box Mistoffelees curled up in his corner and cried. His only playmate Victoria crept over to him. "Misto? What's wrong? Are you scared to?"_**

**_Mistoffelees looked up and saw Victoria's innocent face staring up at him. "No, I'm mad because no one will let me help."_**

**_"There is nothing you can do Misto. Just stay here where you're safe. Please? I'm not as scared when I'm around you."_**

**_Then something black with red eyes stood at the front of the box. The Queens got up and ran to the front. Bombalurina came running back shooing the kittens into the back of the box. "It's one of McCavity's pets. Move back kittens. NOW!!"_**

**_Victoria clung to Mistoffelees as the other kittens joined them. "What if the Queens can't fight him off."_**

**_"Don't worry Vici they will..." Tumblebrutus replied he was hiding with the rest but he had confidence in the Queens. They could do it._**

**_Mistoffelees felt some kind of energy building inside of him. "Misto?" Victoria was placed beside Pouncivail and left as Mistoffelees stood up. "MISTOFFELEES WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_**

**_"Is he insane?" Pouncivial asked his eyes wide. "He'll be killed..."_**

**_End Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Problems With Curious Kittens

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

(I was going through my stuff and found out that ^^; I had updated this and never uploaded it. Hee hee. Go figure. x.x)

****

Just as Mistoffelees was making his way up his eyes flared and the thing was thrown a few feet outside. Jenny and Jelly turned around surprised. "Mist?"

Mistoffelees' eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Demeter caught him before he the ground. "He's passed out." 

Victoria clung to Pounce as she watched on. "Misto?!?!?!!?" 

A few seconds later Tugger and Munkus came running back in, "Is everyone ok?!?!?"

"We are but Mistoffelees fainted."

A very young kitten named Jemima nodded, "He made bue lightening.." She studdered out.

"Blue lightening?!?!?" Tugger asked, he thought for a minute then turned to Munkustrap, "His magic."

"Tugger?!?!" A soft voice whispered. It was Mistoffelees. "Tugger?"

Tugger smiled and took the kitten from Demeter, "Hey kit."

"Is that bad monster gone now?"

Tugger nodded, "Yes, we got rid of him. You got rid of the one in here. I'm proud."

Munkustrap sighed, he wished Mistoffelees would just wake up like last time. The second in charge sat down and decided to wait the night out. "Jenny and Jelly are going to skin me alive.." 

"Um…Munk?"

The tabby looked up to see his other charge standing in the doorway with his arm in a sling. "Yes, Tumble?"

"I'm sorry." The younger Jellicle looked over at Mistoffelees. "Is he sleeping?" He made his way over to Munkustrap and looked at Misto a bit closer. "He's not sleeping is he?"

Munkustrap sighed, what was he going to tell the kit? "Mistoffelees is in a deep sleep. So deep that no one can wake him up."

"Not even Tugger?" Tumble asked, tears started to form when Munk shook his head. "Will he ever wake up?"

"Of course he will." The tabby stood and held the kitten as he cried. "Mistoffelees is going to be fine. He just has to wake up on his own."

A little giggle emitted from the other. Tumble pulled away still giggling, "Munk, Misto loves to sleep. If we let him wake up on his own then he'll never wake up. Jelly and Jenny are always saying "That kitten would sleep his life away if we let him." We have to wake him up."

"We've done everything we could.."

"Even let Ettcy scream really loud for Tugger?"

"Be nice to your sister, Tumble."

Tumble grinned sheepishly, "I'm serious. Whenever Ettcy screams no matter what Mistoffelees is doing he'll stop and scream for her to stop. High voices hurt his ears."

Munkus laughed slightly and shrugged, "We may resort to that later, Tumble. Go get some rest I'm watching over Mistoffelees right now. I have a feeling Tugger will be in here soon."

Tumble nodded and walked out watching their leader worriedly. He'd never seen Munkustrap so worried before.

End Chapter 4

(PLEASE REVIEW!! XD;;;; I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Problems With Curious Kittens  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 5

(wouldya look at that. AN update! XD Woot! Please review!)

"Tugger, stop pacing." Bomba exclaimed. She had watched the Young Tom pace for more than three hours around the main part of the 'yard. "Mistoffelees, is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Tugger replied, "He hasn't moved since we pulled him out of the crap."

The red head sighed and got down from her perch. She walked over and hugged him. "Tugger, sweety, Misto wouldn't want you to be worrying about him like this and you know it."

Tugger looked down and wrapped an arm around her. Then broke down on her shoulder. "I love him so much. Bomba what if he dies."

"Shh, you can't think about that." This was very weird to have Tugger crying like a baby, usually he was anything but emotional. She patted his back and kissed his cheek. "If you're so worried, go and watch over him with Munkustrap."

"Munk?"

The gray tabby turned around smiling tiredly. "Hey, Tug, come on." It was obvious that Munk was trying to sound happy and he was failing miserably. "What can I do for you?"

"How is he?" Tugger studdered out. He put his hands on his hips casually. In front of him lay the black kitten. He was covered up in blankets and wasn't moving.

"Still the same." Munk replied standing. He walked over to his younger brother. "Tug, I know you and Misto were close..and I'm sorry this happened."

Tugger pulled away from his brother not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall any second. His brother could not see him cry. But the kit. The one he practically raised and loved to death.

"Tugger, if you want to cry, then go ahead." Munk finally said.

"No..I won't cry." Tugger sounded resolute as he walked past Munk and knelt down beside the small form of the youngest male kitten in the Tribe. Tugger ran a hand through the soft fur on Misto's cheek and laughed lightly. "He..he promised that he'd sh..show me a tric..trick today." Tugger turned around blue-green eyes were filling with tears and a few slid down his cheeks.

Munkustrap nodded not sure what to do. He wasn't used to seeing Tugger cry. He smiled sympathetically, "What was the trick?"

"He said..that he could disappear..and then reappear somewhere else." Tugger replied laying his head on the blankets. He continued to stroke Misto's fur hoping to arouse him. Then something made Munk gasp. Tugger pulled away and looked at Munk. "Are you ok?"

Munk silently pointed to Misto. He couldn't find the words to say. Tugger looked back and felt his heart leap in his mouth. There were two bright brown eyes staring up at him. This time tears ran freely down Tugger's cheeks and Tugger didn't care. He pulled the kid close and cuddled him.

Mistoffelees smiled and hugged Tugger back. Giggling as Tugger's wild fur tickled his neck and chest. "Tugger? What's wrong?" Normally the rule was 'No Affection Shown In Public.' That rule had been established when Misto was a kit and they followed it. Saving the cuddling and unTugger like affections for when they were alone. But here Tugger was breaking that rule. Tugger was hugging him in public.

"You've been out of it for a day or two.." Tugger replied softly. He still couldn't believe that Misto was awake and ok at that. "How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts, but I'm fine." Misto answered honestly. He smiled as Tugger checked him over for other possible injuries. Then he looked up at Munkustrap. "I haven't worried anyone have I?"

Munk looked to Tugger who both nodded. "Well, kid, the whole Tribe has been worried about you."

Tears formed in the kitten's eyes. "I'm sorry." He never liked to worry anyone or make anyone fuss over him. That was the one thing his father had gotten angry at him about. But Misto held in his feelings and closed his eyes. "Go ahead and do it."

"Do what?" Munk asked confused. He glanced at Tugger who shrugged just as confused.

"Kid, what are we going to do to you?" Tugger stood up and ruffled the kid's ears. He helped the young kitten stand. Misto was still slightly off balance so he held Tugger's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Whip me, right?"

Both Tom's shouted "WHAT?" In unison making Mistoffelees cringe in fear.

"Mistoffelees, why in Heaviside would we whip you? Even if you were in trouble I wouldn't think about doing it." Munk exclaimed. "Who has whipped you before?" He knew that Tugger wouldn't whip Misto...

"My father."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Problems With Curious Kittens

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 6

(Chapter 6!)

"What do you mean your father whipped you!" Tugger shouted making the young kitten cringe. Mistoffelees covered his head on instinct causing Tugger to realize just what he'd just done. "Oh, sorry, kitten.." Tugger pulled him close and hugged him. "Just, the thought of someone treating my kitten like that is..." He didn't finish his sentence and just hugged the black cat.

"It's ok, I'm sort of use to it."

"Use to it?" Munk glanced at Tugger, both had mortified looks on their faces. "Just what did your father do?"

"What would he not do?" Misto whispered buring his face in Tugger's fur. Tears welled up and streamed down the little white cheeks. Tugger wrapped his arms around the black form and held him close rocking him slightly.

"Shh, it's alright, we're here now. Your father isn't. And I won't let anyone touch you like that again." Tugger looked up at Munkustrap fearfully. What had Mistoffelees' father done to him? What ever it was sounded pretty painful. "Don't you worry.."

"Yes, don't talk about it unless you want to." Munkustrap smiled affectionately stroked the white tipped ears gently. On instinct Mistoffelees purred and let out a small smile. "That's right, you keep smiling."

Mistoffelees looked up and saw Tugger wiping away his tears. Suddenly an image flashed into his head.

"_Mistoffelees what have I told you about crying! It's babish and for kittens, not you. Now stop." Mistoffelees looked up wide eyed confused. All he had done was fallen and hurt his knee. He wanted a hug not to be yelled at. He flinched as his father brought his hand back. _

"_DAD NO!" Misto felt someone pick him up hold him close. It was Victoria. "Stop this. Don't hurt him. He's already hurt from the last time you slapped him." She brushed a white paw over a protruding bump in Misto's silky black fur on his head around his ears. _

Mistoffelees clung to Tugger and clenched his eyes shut. "Don't hurt her!"

"Hurt who?" Tugger asked laying the black kitten down on the blankets in their home. Mistoffelees opened his eyes and looked around to see that he wasn't in the kitten box anymore. He was home? Tugger stroked his forehead and Misto closed his eyes again tears sliding down his cheeks. "Misto, what's wrong?"

"Dad..would slap me..and Vickie would stop him..but...he would slap her to.."

"I can't imagine why anyone would hit kittens, expecially tiny ones like you." Tugger laid down beside Mistoffelees and pulled him close nuzzeling his shoulder. "Get some sleep for me, alright? You still need to recover from your almost live burial. And my heart still needs to calm down from the shock of it."

Misto smiled weakly up at him. "You sound like Jelly or Jenny.."

"Well, when your favorite kitten is almost killed, yes, I will sound like a shrieky old Queen, you know I almost know what they feel when one of their kittens go running off.."

"Feel!"

"Yeh, you feel scared, worried, fear, sick." Tugger replied squeezing Misto's paw in his. "I was so afraid I'd never see your smiling face again. So scared I almost..almost..."

"Almost what, Tugger?" Tugger turned away and didn't look at Mistoffelees. Misto sat up wobbling and crawled over the small distance looking up under Tugger's arms. "Tugger what is it?"

"If you had died, I think I would have joined you.." He finally choked out.

"Oh!" Misto fell forward and hugged him tightly. "No, Tugger, you can't, you musn't. Even if I do you can't."

"Why not? Kitten there is no need for me to live if you're not here." Tugger just held him close.

"Tugger..." Misto sighed shakily and didn't say anything else. He just laid there quietly. Soon he drifted off and Tugger followed. The feeling of his kitten breathing next to him was just a relief in it's self.

End Chapter 6

(TT..do I end it ..or..write more? And if I write more..what do I write1?)


End file.
